pikminboardfandomcom-20200214-history
History
Overall History Early Life From recent information, the Board began before 2004. Although it was unbelieved with unreliable resources, the discovery of information confirms the fact life existed BS. Ok,' it's been months since I made a fan-fic so this first one may be a bit rusty. Anyway allow me to explain what this fight-fic is. It's a short fan-fic about (well in this case) pikmin predators duking it out. Y'''ou know in the game (I don't know about the second one) you must have noticed that none of the enemy monsters ever attacked each other. '' : ''- Mars-Frog'' The Community Thread was started in around late 2005, which brings to question why such a pause was left between it and the beginning of the board. A possible explanation could be that the original Community Thread was deleted and the modern one is its replacement. This cannot be proven, however. Back in such days, very few users used the boards, with no status in the modern board as such. These include users named Mars-Frog, mike-kewl and phazonridley. They all registered around mid-2004, which brings the idea that these were the initial Pikmin fans of 2004 on IGN. Such achievements they made were a Predator Fanfic, Whiskid's Communtiy Thread (sadly no longer active due to a board update) and the original Stupid Question thread, by mike-kewl. The year that spanned between 2004 and 2005 was, as evidence suggests, a slow one, where not much happened. This slow beginning may be a clue to recent slow downs or other past slow downs: it is possible that the general pace of the Pikmin Board has always seemed slow, and there have been passing phases of quickness. The lives of the users seemed to be very social and not fanatic. The questions made and threads produced suggest that the users were on personal terms, rather than gaming terms. They did not discuss Pikmin a great deal and were just acquaintances in such a time. This didn't change in 2005 either. The Arguable Golden Era Better than no name. In the "Golden Era" (a period extending from early/mid 2005 to late 2006/early 2007), there was a collection of users, who progressively joined and began posting on the board. These users are some of the most well-known on the board in modern days, and can be traced back to these days. There were a number of legendary threads created during this time, including a number of gaming threads and fics (most reverred is kyle19939's fanfic; Stranded!). Origins of the 'Golden Era' Name A common misconception of these days and age is that it was perfect. Instead, the users here were more fanatic than previous users, and a lot more active. This brought the board into a period where the users had strong bonds with each other, and the community was a exclusive circle. This created the illusion that this was a Golden Era. The origins of such an age were evident in early 2008 onwards. The name has passed down as being this period when all users were around. When they began to leave, this produced an effect that caused such a treasure in history. The leaving of users is debateable. There are a few suggested reasons: #Pikmin 3 Delay - Pikmin 2 was released in 2004, and since it was almost four years without an update in the series (and Pikmin 2 came three years after Pikmin), it obviously made some users lose faith in the series carrying on. #The First Wave of 'N00b' - A collection of new users joined around 2008. This may have been the cause, since many had been around sicne 2005/06, and due to a minimal amount joining earlier, it's likely the change in pace and personalities drove some users to feel like the board was no longer their board. (Explained more later on). #Age - Another simple reason may be because the boards were slowing down and as the users grew up, they had more in-depth social lives. This would have made the Pikmin Boards a minority in priorities. The Slow Down From 2007 to 2008 there was a reduced amount of posting. It is best described as the calm before the storm. The First Wave of 'N00b' Also known as 'N00b War 1' or 'NW1' This period of 2008 onwards was a moment when a number of users joined and posted on the Pikmin Board. Most of these were not the usual quiet and apprehensive 'n00b's, but more detremiend and confident. This lead to a huge boost in thread posting. With a drastic change such as this in new faces, new threads and certain users (such as the infamous Pikminlord505), many old users felt like the board had changed too much and left. Some felt their attention had been taken, and felt no obligation to stay. Some felt the 'n00b's were annoying and shouldn't have been there in the first place. The most important thing is that many regulars left the board onto other things. Some stayed, and some returned after a period. Although it can be seen as a bad thing, NW1 could be seen as the turning point for the modern board. Users such as Thepikminmaster, fierybulborb77 and pikminpower1212 arrived in such period, and are today regarded as regulars. Without them, the board would have remained an exclusive board full of inside jokes without a relaxing openness now evident in today's board. Although both ages can be seen as similar, the change in users is the main difference. These two generations are what split the two eras apart. The Mourning Era During 2009, there was a period of excessive depression and remembrance. A number of users complained about the lack of old users, and some users were insulting of the board entirely. Examples are Spigelwii and The_Travelling_Pikmin, both whom would comment and insult the board for it's childishness and loss of older users. These statements are actually obsolete, as during the "Golden Era" there was a great number of gaming threads and childish games. Also during this era, there was a great upheaval in the board structure and a huge number of threads became deleted and locked. As numbers of unnecessary threads increased, precautions and rules were enforced and placed into modern day Pikmin Board law (although forgotten for limited breakages). Recuperation The time from late 2009 to mid-2010 can be seen as the evolution of the modern day board. The regular users of today had celebrated their recent Ks during this time. Also, some users of today joined around such a time, and the creation of a number of dead threads, such as the revival of many game threads. The board of today is what evolved from this time. The Second Wave of 'N00b' What can be described as 'N00b War 2' or 'NW2' was in early 2010, where a number of new users joined the board, and some unwanted users caused a seemingly mass of havoc. Although not as drastic as the first, since the users had already lived through one, it can still be recorded as a hurtful time. Contained the Vestipacolypse. See main article, Vestipacolypse. Silver Era The board between 2010 and 2011 was slow, comparable to early 2005. However, the users were not a tight circle as was in the "Golden Era" and more an open box. Current users of the board are recorded, rather heplfully, in the new User Battle thread, which in fact is another linking to the original Fight Thread made by pikmin-blob in the "Golden Era". In fact, such a joining is that it has been named the Silver Era. Now into 2011, the Era has found a new set of members and users that have created a circle once again. This new generation of users are sure to push the 'Silver Era' on to a place among good times, that is, until NW3 comes about. It is notable that the users around at this time are not the most experienced and may find NW3 quite a surprise, but with users like tropicguin, green111pikminrules and thepikminmaster still hanging around it should still be able to hold some sort of order when it arrives. The Threat of NW3 Since Pikmin 3 is in works, it's not out of the question that NW3 will come to fruition. A predictable time will be when a launch date is released for Pikmin 3, as a new generation will become increasingly interested in Pikmin and begin to either play it again or reminisce past experiences. In fact, a big enough event such as this could also cause the first Reminiscence Era, where a number of old users would return to our board. Only time will tell. The Light at the end of the tunnel. It is well into 2012, and most of the old board members of old have disappeared. Green, Tropic, Axemblue, and the very rare post from Sarsar are all that's left of the supposed golden era. Even most of the users from the silver era have moved on. Not to say it was completely abandon, many new and great users have also joined and kept the board active in this era, such as Lancelot-732, zachpikminman, and fireball. Even ethanrocks has matured into a decent and nice reg. Still, the board continues to move at a slow pase. At the rate it was going, it didn't seem like it would last for much longer. All was bleak... Then, like a pheonix rising from the ashes, the great Miyomoto and his accomplice Reggie (Who felt just like a purple Pikmin!) finally, truelly, with out a doubt, not only confirmed but ''FINALLY ''revealed the fabled Pikmin 3 at E3. The board ''exploded ''with excitement, posting multiple threads on the subject and general boost in activity abound. While it has mostly died down now, activity is still a bit better than it was before the reveal. With Pikmin 3 finally in reach, the future is looking bright for the board. Again, only time will truely tell just how long the board will stay afloat... Timeline (Simple) This timeline is for recording important events in the history. When editing, use bullet points, write the date first in the form mm/dd/yy and then what happened in a brief sentence. BS (Before Stranded)'' ????-2005 *06/06/05 - Very first '120 Things Pikmin Characters would never say or do' created. *08/10/04 - Predator Fight Fic was created. *03/21/05 - Community thread was begun. * "Golden Era" 2005-2007 NW1 2008 "Mourning Era" 2008-2009 NW2 ''2010 "Era of Reform"'' 2010-Present'' Category:Events Category:Archive